Twist in the Tale of Twins
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: Kinda proud of my alliteration in the title but anyway summary...uhh It's a new take on the FanFiction cliche of Hermione really being Blaise's Twin and then falling for Draco!:D read it even if you don't want to! i need an honest review on my writing!
1. Chapter 1

Here it comes! The rant of the century!

Ok not really but I do want to say I'm a huge fan of Hermione becoming a Zabini and being Blaise's twin and falling for Draco and that whole cliché. But I really don't like the part where Harry, Ginny, and Ron totally hate her for it. I really don't think that would happen but some people can actually pull it off. So I am going to try my hand at it although I doubt it will be any good. I'm only gonna do kind of like a sneak peek just to see how many people will actually read so if you want to read it please review and tell your friends because I'll only continue if I get 5-10 reviews. Love y'all!

Sofi~~

3rd person POV

All through her life Hermione felt different, like she didn't belong. When she turned eleven some of the emptiness eased when she found out she was a witch. But the pain only lessened there was still a hollow spot in the depths of her heart where she knew something was out of place. When she was with Harry and Ron it only grew bigger. Being a Gryffindor she never voiced her pain and by the time she was 16 she had all but forgotten the emptiness because she had gotten so used to it. But alas it was still there. All through her years it lay in the pit of her heart waiting for a day to be brought to the surface and destroyed.

Little did she know her waiting for answers would end on her 17th birthday …

Sooooo, what'dya think? Lol:D

I would be most appreciative if you would press that cute little review button and tell that you either hate my guts or adore my writing. (If neither is applicable then think of something else ;))

Y'all are my inspiration to write and I know every author says this but without you I wouldn't be able to do this! So please tell me what you think even if you don't have anything big to say a quick 'hi!' would suffice! I just want to know people are reading my work.

Love Lots,

Sofi!


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

Ok, so I didn't get enough reviews but I'm a sap and couldn't let the people who did review and favorite and alert be left without anything! I'm going to try and hold off longer for the next chapter just because I want real feedback on whether or not I'm any good… I know every author says this but the reason I write isn't for me it's for the readers and so if I don't have any then I'm not going to waste my time on writing stories no one will read. And just FYI this is going to be AU where they already killed Moldy Voldy (sorry that just really is my favorite part of the whole series and if you don't know what I'm referring to re-read Deathly Hallows)in 6th year and yeah it's kind of complicated to stay aligned with the books for this kind of story:P.

So on with the story!

3rd person POV

Hermione Jean Granger had just woken up on a Monday morning the summer before she would return to Hogwarts to start her 7th year. She had been waiting for this year for a while even though she didn't know it would come after the end of last year.

"Mione darling! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" her mother called up to her.

"Coming Mum!" she said as she got up to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

"Hey Mum, Dad." Hermione said as she walked downstairs and kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"Hermione, we need to have an important conversation with you." Her mother said taking her hand and leading her to the living room.

"What is it Mum?" She asked slightly worried.

"Your mother and I aren't actually your parents. When you were born my dear friend couldn't keep you because it wasn't safe for baby girls in your world. Yes your real parents are both as you would call purebloods. They knew you would be safer in our world and asked us to keep you safe until you were able to go back to them. They contacted us at the end of your school year saying it was safe for you in your world. They gave us all summer to let you know and give you the choice to go with them for the rest of the summer before you go back to school." Her father said as they sat there.

Hermione couldn't decide whether to be ecstatic or angry. Ecstatic, because she finally knew why she never fit in anywhere, and angry, because her parents had hidden this for so long.

"Will I have to meet them soon?" she asked emotionless.

"Well your mother sent us this letter for you explaining everything." Her mo- well, adoptive mother now, said.

"Oh, alright then." Hermione said taking the letter and reading it.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_ Your father and I were heartbroken when we had to give you up. Lord Voldemort was at his highest point before his first fall. Fear of his return is what kept us from bringing you home for so long. When he did return we watched you blossom into the brave war heroine you're known around our world as today. Your father and I are so proud of you._

_ You are welcome to stay with the Grangers as long as you wish I do want to meet you in person though. You must be wondering who I am, silly me I can never get to the point. I am Aliana Rosalina Zabini, your birth mother. You have a twin brother Blaise Christian Zabini_ **(AN/: I read someone else's fic with that as his middle name if you have evidence it's yours message me so I can credit you!).** Y_our brother knows who you are and has known all this time, and he dearly misses you. Your father's name is, Zane Reid Zabini, he also misses you so much. Your birth name is Alexia Raquel Zabini. You can choose to go by this or Hermione, we will further discuss this when we meet._

_ When you were born you had a glamour charm placed on you so that you would be further protected and kept form harm's way. On the night of your 17__th__ birthday the charm will be lifted and you will look like a Zabini. If you choose to certain things of course could be altered so that your friends will be able to recognize you and believe your story when you are bound to have to explain._

_ Just floo the manor when you wish to meet._

_ All my love,_

_ Mother_

When Hermione finished reading she couldn't believe the truth. She was never a Granger; she had always been a pureblood.

"Well I guess I should speak with them today." Hermione said standing up and walking to her room to get dressed for the day. **(AN/: check out polyvore (dot) com and search nightshade princess in users and you can check out her outfit and more sets by me! [Any problems just pm me ;)]) **

Hour or so later…

Hermione had just flooed the Zabini manor and was waiting for someone to come and talk to her.

"Well this was poorly thought out on my part." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh good gracious, Hermione dear is that you!" her real mother squealed slightly.

"Yes Mum. Uhm… I was wondering when you wanted to meet exactly." She kind of rushed out.

"Well are you available today you could floo over and we could talk in the parlor with Blaise and your father." Her mother said, hearing her daughter call her mum for the first time ever brought tears to her eyes.

"That would be wonderful I'll be right over." Hermione said disconnecting the 'call' and stepping into the fireplace throwing down the powder screaming, "Zabini Manor!" before being enveloped in green flames.

"Oh you're so beautiful!" her mother said giving her the biggest hug anyone ever received.

"Thank you Mum. Now can I officially meet my brother and father?" she asked giggling a little through her unshed tears of joy.

"Of course!" her mother said ushering her into one of the back gardens.

"Boys, I would like you to officially meet Hermione." said Aliana.

"Uhm… I was wondering if I could go by Alexia at home for now at least, maybe even at school and around my friends after a while." She said blushing and looking down.

That set it off, in a matter of seconds she was wrapped in her parents embrace and they were all sobbing.

"Come on Blaise I don't bite." She said laughing a bit.

He quickly ran over and joined the group hug. The four of them stood there for around ten minutes before calming down and sitting around the table on the patio.

"Happy Birthday my darlings." Their mother said holding the twins hands.

"Thank you Mum." Blaise said.

"Happy Birthday Blaise." Hermione said.

"Happy Birthday Lexi." As he said these words a soft glow and glitter erupted around her figure and she was lifted off her seat into the air where her transformation began. Her hair grew and straightened, as well as turning a dark midnight black. Her body curved out and her legs grew an inch or two. Her skin turned a light olive color and her eyes changed to an electric blue.

"Wow." She said as her feet were placed firmly on the ground.

"You look even more beautiful than you did before." Said her father.

"Thank you all so much." She said walking over to a mirror in the hallway.

"Alexia, would you like to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" her mother asked tentatively.

"Yes, that would be splendid!" she said spinning around.

"Blaise show her to her room."

"Yes, Mama."

"C'mon Lexi."

"The manor is gorgeous you know."

"Yes, mum and dad had it redone this summer so it would be happier for you when you came."

"They shouldn't have done all that!"

"They wanted to Lexi!"

"Oh alright!"

They both started laughing as they walked down the halls of the manor to her room.

"Merlin's beard!" Alexia exclaimed as she walked into her room. It was perfect. **(AN/: I can't describe rooms to save my life sorry!)**

"Yeah, Draco and I did this when we found out you were coming, of course the house-elves helped a bit, and before you ask yes they are paid." Blaise explained holding his hands up in surrender.

"Draco?"

"Oh yeah he's around here somewhere wanted to give us some family bonding time before he came to meet you."

"He helped you with this? What happened to his cruel and unusual punishment of torment towards me?"

"I'll let him take that one. Ah, speak of the devil."

"And he shall appear."

And there you have it! Another chapter!

Hope you like it!

And review review review!

This time I refuse to update unless I have at least 3 reviews!

LOVE SOFI!3


	3. Chapter 3

And she returns! Back by popular demand Sofi!

Thank you!

Ok now that I'm done being a weirdo :P

Thanxx for the reviews! Y'all are the best! I wanted to know if anyone checked out the links for the outfit. If you did mention it in your review please! Anyway, I'm going to post this chapter even though I only got two reviews for this chapter…well I still love y'all! But it would be awesome to hear from you! Even if you don't like it review! (Although if you didn't like it I'm not sure why you got to chapter 3) but on with life.

My mom recently pulled me out of school so I'll be homeschooled which equals more time spent on writing which is why I'm writing at 2:45 in the afternoon:P

I was listening to a bunch of Ke$ha and Britney Spears not that it does anything to the story but you know:P

Anyway a message from your characters…

Alexia (Hermione): This story is for pure enjoyment.

Blaise: Side effects caused by reading this fic may include as follows

Draco: Incessant fangirl giggling, crying tears of joy, crying tears of anger, crying tears of anger, laughing until you cry, laughing so hard you injure yourself, being confused out of your wits, questioning the sanity of the author, hating me- hey wait what?

Me: sorry Draco… anyway all of the above side effects probably won't happen expect maybe the confusing and the sanity ones.

Now that that is over and I've fulfilled my urge to be annoying...the story

Draco's POV

"Malfoy." Her-Gra-Zabi-Alexia, Merlin this is going to get aggravating, said, more like sneered.

"Now now, don't bite I've come to apologize for being a right foul git these past-how long has it been?-six years." I said calmly.

Then it happened, I heard the most delightful yet puzzling sound, she laughed at me.

_Wait, delightful! Just because she's gorgeou-DRACO STOP!_

_She's your best mate's bloody sister AND she's GRANGER!_

"You're apologizing?" she said still making that delightful sound that was her laugh, "Well, as charming and sweet as that is, why should I believe you?"

"Because if your staying here, which I assume you are since it's your house, we'll have to be civil since I'm staying here all summer and it would be quite troublesome to come up with new material everyday to fight with don't you think." I said thinking up that on the spot.

"Or you're just scared I'll beat you every time." She said before disappearing into her room.

"So did she accept my apology or not?" I asked Blaise who was standing there staring at me holding back laughter.

"I don' know mate but she got you good. You were lovestruck after setting eyes on her for a second!" He said not able to hold back laughter any longer.

"I was not!" I said defiantly.

"Whatever mate, just if you break her heart I'll be forced to break your face, so will all the Weasley's and Potter. So if you're planning on going after my sister I think you should think ahead for your own safety." He said still laughing.

"Seeing as she won't evem accept my apology I really don't think any of us should have to worry about it." I said seething at the fact that I-Draco Lucius Malfoy- was being laughed at and my apology had been rejected.

"I accept your apology." Said Alexia opening her door and peeking out.

I blushed at the thought that she heard the whole discussion I had just had with Blaise.

_Wait half a damn second! I BLUSHED! Malfoy's don't BLUSH! Especially not because of a BLOODY GIRL!_

_**Ah, but see my friend that's where you're wrong Malfoy's do blush when they are embrassed by girls.**_

_Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?_

_**You'll find out soon enough.**_

"Oh, ok." I said after standing wordlessly for a bit.

She closed her door and Blaise raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"I said.

"Nothing man, nothing." He said walking away.

"UGH!" I exclaimed following after him.

Alexia's POV

Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy…that boy…bipolar probably…bloody gorgeous though…yes I Hermione Jean Granger, now of course Alexia Raquel Zabini, Gryffindor Princess, Know-It-All-Extraordinaire, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, had a small crush on Draco Malfoy's LOOKS. Mind you not his personality just his looks. His I-Am-Holier-Than-Thou arrogant self is not something I admire although seeing him humble himself enough to apologize was quite a refreshing moment but I'll just have to see where this leads because of his conversation with Blaise outside my room.

On another note, my new home was absolutely magnificent! Beautiful gardens and fields. A lake and a small forest off to the side. There's even what looks to be a small Quidditch pitch. The halls are lined with the most magnificent portraits and paintings. The furniture is balanced between modern and traditional. Also plenty of muggle electronics were incorrporated into the house which surprised and pleased me to see. Exotic animals wandered the gardens and exotic plants grew in vines around everything outside.

I was so happy about my new life! My family was wonderful and as long as my friends accepted it I'd probably be better off than I was before.

Speaking of my friends I should probably meet them soon and tell them. How is the question though. My parents probably won't want to let me go anywhere without Blaise or them, but I don't want my friends to be scared off by my new overprotective family. Then again if they are then they weren't ever really my friends.

"Hey Lexi, Draco and I are going swimming out back you wanna come?" Blaise said peeking his head into my room.

"Yeah sure give me a second to change I'll be right down." I said.

While I had been talking with my family a house-elf had gone to my old home and brought all my things over.

I pulled on my dark green bikini that hadn't fit or looked good on me before the change. But now I looked fantastic! Normally I wouldn't have done this but I stood infront of the mirror just taking in my appearance for a bit.

"I'll never tire of this." I said quietly to myself.

"Lex! Are you coming!" Blaise yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" I said grabbing my towel and hurrying out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So that's that chapter…

I realize it was pretty pitiful I didn't like how it turned out…although at 11:19PM it's the best I can do…as always please review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. i'm nervous about what to do next. If you think this chapter should have been different please tell me cause I'm considering rewriting it altogether but I wanted to put this out there first.

Anyway love y'all lots!

LOVE SOFI!~~


	4. Chapter 4

OMG you guys are amazing! Y'all never cease to astound me! The reaction I got from the last chapter was simply mind-blowing/mind shattering! I am in awe of y'all! You have no idea how much your simple little reviews make my day and if you write you know what I mean! The simple joy of knowing you did something that someone else liked has no comparison except maybe winning a Grammy! ;)

This chapter is dedicated to: diamondpost-draco, BananaManiaBubblegum, ..LOVE, navidandannie90210, .I.07, chaoshound, , and winterromance! Y'all are absolutely the best fans a girl could ask for! (And if you've read all the chapters and didn't get dedicated it's 'cause you didn't review!)

LOVE, SOFI3!~~~

Disclaimer: Draco: She isn't smart enough to own us, and isn't as cool as the British so even if she bought the rights she still would never be worthy of such a title as owner of our world.

Me: you do realize I still have the power to kill you with my fingertips if I really wanted to, correct?

Draco: Ah, but you're in love with me so you wouldn't. :devious smirk:

Me: That's where your wrong my friend, I love Tom Felton you on the other hand are a 'foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach'

Draco:…that hurt…

Me: so did your nasty comments!

Draco: Whatever.

Me: anyway now that Malfoy is done being a simpering ninny we shall continue our tale of twins and twists :D

Alexia's POV

It was late, the boys and I had come in from hanging out all day in the sun for dinner. Now I was sitting on my bed in my room which connected to Blaise's through a joint bathroom brushing my hair and listening to the scream at the television because of sports. (Yes muggle and wizarding.)

"Boys, could you keep it down? I can't even hear myself think!" I yelled laughing a bit as they almost instantaneously silenced themselves, "Thank you!" I yelled again.

That Malfoy, he really was something. One minute we are worst enemies and the next we're splashing each other in the pool having a smashing good time just like best friends! It was bizarre to say the least but in a roundabout kind of way I enjoyed his company more or less. Both boys were exceedingly intelligent, as opposed to my normal company of Ron and Harry who, even though I love them, aren't always the brightest crayons in the box. The conversations I had with them were to say the least substantial.

"Hey Lexi, we're gonna have a mini-movie marathon, you wanna come?" Blaise said walking though the door.

"Maybe come here quick." I said, a devious plan forming within my mind.

"What's up?" Blaise said sitting next to me.

"Wanna make Malfoy sweat?" I asked most likely grinning ear to ear.

"I'm listening." He said looking sceptical.

"What, don't think the Gryffindor will have a good enough plan?" I said with mock hurt.

"Well, you are a goody-goody Gryffindor." He drawled out.

"Well how's this? Have him come in here and try to convince me to come join you, and I'll keep refusing until he begs." I said waiting for his approval.

"It seems your big brother has rubbed off faster than I thought possible." He smirked walking to his bedroom.

IN BLAISE'S ROOM!...Blaise's POV!

"Mate she won't come why don't you try to convince her?" I said.

I was totally surprised she came up with this plan. It was genuinely fool proof.

"What makes you think she'll come because I ask?" Drake said not even looking up from the stack of DVDs he was shuffling through.

"Because you, my dear friend, are far better at manipulating those of the female species." I said, flattery was all it took to get Draco to break sadly. You would expect more from him.

"Alright, I'll try. She may look different and have your last name, but she's still Granger to the core." He said standing up and wandering over to her room.

Alexia really was the brightest witch of our age! I marvelled.

ALEXIA'S ROOM!...Alexia's POV

Here comes Malfoy.

"Lexi, your brother's really upset you don't want to join us." He said leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Well I don't know I'm really tired." I said faking a yawn and stretching a bit.

"What would it take to get you to come and stay with us for a while so that your brother stops pouting like a child?" he asked.

"I resent that." Came a muffled reply from Blaise next door.

We both started laughing. Malfoy's real laugh was something I would never get used to hearing or tire of hearing. I was so different from the mocking laughter that I remember from my childhood. I stopped laughing and looked up at the boy who had captured my attention for the day.

"I would maybe consider it if you begged and did me a favour." I said walking over to stand right in front of him.

"Alright," he said as he got down on his hands and knees, "Lex will you please come and spend the night in your brother's room so I don't have to listen to him whine and complain about failing as a big brother and some other rubbish he's been spouting off all day."

I laughed, "Yes Draco, I'll come and hang with you and my brother if you never deny doing that ever."

"I can't make promises but I'll try my best." He said standing up.

We both laughed as we walked into Blaise's room.

3hours and two movies later...

"It's just so sad how she's clinging to him and he just slips under and dies." Blaise had been sobbing non-stop since the movie ended. Honestly, you would think the man had seen Titanic before. **(AN/: if that isn't how it happens please excuse me I am a deprived person and have never seen the movie before...)**

"You realize he doesn't really die?" I said in disbelief.

"Mate you really need to pull it together. You're a terrible representation of Slytherin right now." Draco said laughing at my brother's obvious disbelief that we were sitting here laughing at him.

"It's not my fault you two like action movies and I'm the hopeless romantic!" he said getting up and storming off to the bathroom.

"Well looks like I'm stuck here till drama queen gets out of the bathroom." I said.

"It seems so."

We sat in silence for a while simply because we were both to deep in thought to even notice.

_Draco and I have the same taste in movies. How utterly bizarre is that?_

_**Well my dear it's not nearly as bizarre as you talking to yourself... or having a voice talk back.**_

I most likely visibly jumped not that Draco noticed. He was too busy staring at the wall like it would reveal the secrets of life.

_Who the bloody hell are you and why are you in my head?_

_**That is for me to know and you to figure out on your own!**_

_ And how exactly do you propose that oh wise and noble voice._

_**Don't get all cheeky on my girlie. I have the power of your fate a destiny in the clutches of my fingers.**_

___Whatever. I have more important things to worry about than a bloody voice!_

"BLAISE! You blubbering buffoon! Get your arse out here! I need to ask you something!" I yelled while banging through the door.

"Yes dear sister how can I help you?" he said ever the sarcastic boy.

"I need to talk to my friends tomorrow so I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Alley." I said walking through the bathroom to my room.

"I don't see why not. Owl them and see where they want to meet." He said leaning in almost the exact same manner Draco had been a few hours ago.

"Alright." I wandered into my room grabbing a quill and parchment.

_Dear Ginny, Harry, and Ron,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, I had some very life-changing news delivered just recently. I would like to meet you all in Diagon Alley somewhere tomorrow so that we can talk and I can explain what's been going on._

_Love, Hermione!_

_P.S. When we do see each other again you probably won't recognize me off the bat. I mostly look the same with only a fewer minor differences._

It of course was true I did look the same at least in the face my skin had darkened only a bit, my eyes had changed colours along with my hair, and my figure had filled out, that was it though!

I sent off the letter with my owl, Hemespara-means evening star. She was the prettiest barn owl I had ever seen.

No more than twenty minutes later a reply came...

'_MIONE!_

_YOU YOUNG LADY HAVE SOME EXTREME EXPLAINING TO DO! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY THOUGHT THAT WAITING AN ENTIRE WEEK FROM SCHOOL BEING OUT TO CONTACT ANY ONE OF US! DO YOU REALIZE THE PANIC I'VE BEEN IN! OF COURSE HARRY AND RON ARE SITTING HERE LAUGH THEIR BLOODY ARSES OFF AT ME FOR REACTING LIKE THIS! STUPID BOYS!_

_Anyway good to hear from you the Leaky Caldron would be fine._

_Love always, Ginny xxx_

"Oh Gin." I laughed to myself as I penned a quick reply and sent it off giving Hemespara some owl treats.

And with that I drifted off to sleep for the night peacefully, what was to come tomorrow would have to wait.

So there you have it. Not what I planned but I'm satisfied with how it turned out! As always I implore you to review! Also I would like to recognize all the countries that are reading the story or at least have checked it out. So in no particular order:

United States-101

Canada-15

Australia-13

United Kingdom-12

Philippines-11

Netherlands-5

United Arab Emirates-2

Sweden-3

France-4

New Zealand-1

Bulgaria-1

Japan-1

Finland-1

Ireland-1

Italy-1

Pakistan-1

Germany-1

Austria-1

Mexico-2

Hungary-1

Singapore-1

Puerto Rico-1

Malaysia-1

Poland-1

Again big thanks to all y'all! You're the best! And see that makes me wish even more that you would review! So please please make a young girl smile and review!

Anyway!

LOVE SOFI!~~~

P.S. be brutally honest if this sucked bad! BTW! Longest chapter I've ever written for anything with AN! Super Proud Girl! Right here!


	5. Chapter 5

OK so this chapter is especially dedicated to navidandannie90210 because she reviewed at 2:09 in the morning! At least my time! And I just really wanted to spit another chapter out because I felt guilty about not putting out the last chapter soon enough!

I would like to thank y'all for the idea for more begging since you seemed to like that. So look for that! Also I'm going to have theme songs for each chapter. This chapter's theme song is…Maneater by Nelly Furtado, not because it actually has to do with the story I just like the audio.

I would just like to warn you that I'm going to have annoying little disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter just because it amuses me and is kind of a warm-up because I don't plan out my stories I just write as it comes. So here it goes!

Disclaimer: Blaise: I Blaise Zabini hereby announce that this sweet girl although pretty and sweet does not own me or my friends and family and not so much friends or family…but she does own the plot of this here story!

Me: I'm going to keep you around! As for Malfoy, he better watch his back.

Blaise: I'll be sure to warn him.

Anyway! On with our tale of fate and fun!

LOVE SOFI!~~~

Alexia's POV

Today I was going to see Ginny and the boys! I was so excited and anxious that I was up at around 6 o'clock even though I wasn't meeting with them till lunch. I was wearing a very cute outfit that I had bought earlier in the week before my transformation and I had altered it. **(AN/: Check out polyvore. com and search nightshade princess in members any trouble viewing PM me!:D)**

"Blaise! Mum said you have to 'escort' me today!" I said lacing my voice with sarcasm.

"Why? I don't want to babysit!" he whined through the door.

The way we almost immediately fell into sibling banter/rivalry was uncanny.

"C'mon Blaise! Get your lazy arse out here so we can go! I want to do some shopping before I have to meet them!" I said grabbing my purse as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Fine, I suppose I could use some new Quidditch gear." He huffed even though I knew he had a soft spot for a certain fiery redhead who would be at lunch.

"Of course it's Quidditch you're coming for!" I said rolling my eyes and chuckling to myself.

"No need for the accusations!" he said feigning mock hurt.

"Whatever Blaise." I said walking to our fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny's POV

I woke up super early this morning since we were going to see 'Mione today! I hope whatever news she got isn't bad news.

Harry's POV

Even if I wanted to sleep in I wouldn't have been able to seeing as Ginny came running in and woke Ron and me up at an inhumane hour of the morning.

Ron's POV

Whatever news 'Mione has better be worth waking up at 8AM, Ginny decided it upon herself to serve as mine and Harry's alarm clock.

3rd person POV

The friends had all met as the said they would in the Leaky Cauldron. First came Alexia, Blaise and Draco. Blaise and Draco sat at a table away from Lexi so that she would have her space when her friends came. Then came the three friends.

Alexia's POV

Oh sweet Merlin I have no idea how to explain this to them!

"'Mione? Is that really you?" Ron asked as he saw me.

"Yeah Ron it's definitely me." I said laughing and giving them each a hug.

"You look bloody brilliant!" Ginny said.

Quiet laughter could be heard from a few tables away if you were listening for it.

"Thanks Gin." I said blushing slightly.

"So what's your big news 'Mione." Harry asked as we all sat down and ordered some butterbeer.

"Well, this may come as a surprise since I thought they were crazy than Luna's father when they told me, but I'm not a Granger." I said slowly closing my eyes.

Audible gasps were heard from around the group. Ginny's jaw dropped to the table, Ron sputtered his drink, and Harry simply sat there wide-eyed.

"Well then what are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Zabini." I said calmly.

"As in Blaise?" Ginny said jumping up in her seat.

More laughter from a far table though only I noticed it.

"What'd you do? Go and marry the bloke!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes Ron that is exactly what I did I married a boy I had never actually spoken to until yesterday morning," I said rolling my eyes, "No Ron, he's my twin brother. I was put up for adoption in the muggle world when I was born because my parents feared that Voldemort would use me for evil and they wanted to protect me so they put a glamour on me and I was adopted by the Grangers and I found out yesterday that I'm really a pureblood, Malfoy got a kick out of that one, and now here I am explaining everything to you guys." I rushed out in one breath.

"Well as long as you like your new life I don't really care. As long as they treat you well and Malfoy doesn't hang about much when we come to visit, and I will be visiting, then I'm perfectly happy with accepting you. Just because your name and looks have changed you're still our 'Mione." said Ginny taking my hand across the table.

"Like Ginny said, as long as you're happy I'm happy, I may not completely accept them but you're still 'Mione." Harry said putting his hand over Ginny's.

"Ron?" I said looking over at him.

"Well as long as the amazing bouncing ferret doesn't mess with you, and you're happy then I suppose I could attempt at being civil." He said putting his hand on top.

"You guys are the best!" I said close to tears and throwing my arms around them, "how would you guys feel if they came to sit with us for a little while before we head home? They being Blaise, he's super sweet and intelligent you'll like him, and Malfoy, he actually apologized and begged me to hang with him and Blaise all in one day!" I said laughing.

"No way! Did he really?" Ginny said her eyes wider than a bass drum. **(AN/: sorry bad analogy but I was looking at one :P)**

"Actually he did, and I made him promise not to deny it!" I said getting up and getting the boys.

"No, I don't want to sit with them they're mean to me!" screamed Draco as I pulled him across the room.

"Draco you're making a scene!" I snapped as we sat down at the table with my friends.

"Since when do you call him Draco, and since when are you all chummy?" Ron said scowling.

"Since last night when we bonded over James Bond, and her brother crying over some girly romance movie, got a problem Weasley." Draco said smirking

"Don't Draco, I will personally hex you both if you start something here people are already staring after Draco's little tantrum." I said.

"Fine." Draco huffed.

"How'd you go from biting each other's heads off to 'Mione being able to control you with one sentence?" Ginny said.

"You didn't tell them?" Blaise said.

"I forgot that part." I said rolling my eyes.

"What part?" Harry said.

"My birth name, its Alexia Raquel Zabini so that's what I've been going by." I sighed.

"Oh I love it! It's exotic yet classy." Ginny said, or squealed, but then again this is Ginny.

"So her new nickname is Lexi, or Lex, but I'm the only one who's really called her that." Blaise said.

Ginny said something that wasn't quiet comprehendible due to her lack of annunciation. It can out more like a few squeals a giggle and a hand clap.

"Ok..." We all kind of said together before laughing hysterically for a few minutes.

"Who's James Bond?" Ron said completely lost. The laughing just started up again.

"What's so funny guys?" Ron asked utterly confused.

And so went the rest of the afternoon...

YAY! I can't believe I spit out an entire new chapter! Really proud of myself right now!

So yeah hope you like! This wasn't one of my better one's the story kind of has a mind of its own.

I need to know if you guys want more summer or if you want to skip straight to Hogwarts.

Also I'm seriously tempted to make this a veela story but I've refrained until now so I'm asking if you would rather just leave it normal or if you want it veela.

Also drama, or whatever else you want to read. I like the idea of inception, in the sense of if you give me a small thing then I get this insane inspiration and then you get a great story!

So as per usual, REVIEW!

Till next time...

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	6. Chapter 6

HI! I'm back! And I have decided this is going to be veela as an experiment. If you don't like it as a veela story tell me and I'll start another story without veela but basically the same ideas as this one! But if I do that then sadly you'll probably have to wait until I finish this one!

Any way here's my totally random disclaimer of the night!

Disclaimer: Ginny: our lovely author here, although witty and smart sadly does not own any part of my world.

Blaise: you just copied what I said!

Ginny: but I said it with style and class.

Blaise: So did I!

Me: Y'all does it really matter?

Them: YES!

Me: okay so while they fight over who did a better disclaimer please enjoy the story!

Theme song: Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha just because I love it and I feel it kind of fits the lightheartedness of the beginning of this chapter, then when the feel changes, and it will be obvious, the song will be: Baby It's You by Jojo or Bigger by Justin Bieber (Both work just…oh you'll figure it out!) ;P

LOVE SOFI!~~~

/

Draco's POV

After hanging out with Weasel, Weaslette (or as Blaise began calling her Red), Pothead, Alexia, and Blaise, we came back to the house. Now Blaise and I were playing on his Xbox and Lexi was sitting on the bed laughing at whoever lost or when we screamed at the television scream like it could hear us.

"You boys are very amusing." She said laughing at Blaise who was doing a little happy dance because we had just beaten a new level on the game we were playing.

"At least some of us have some dignity." I said laughing along with her as Blaise, who was still dancing like an idiot. Think of the worst dancing you've ever seen and then multiply it by 100 and you're not even close.

"Says the boy who was screaming 'DIE ZOMBIE DIE!' not 5 minutes ago!" she said laughing harder.

"Excuse me but _I_ am a _man_!" I said placing a hand over my heart.

"Oh forgive me for assuming otherwise." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"How did you manage to slip out of Slytherin with an eye roll like that?" I asked.

"Simple, I am not as selfish as some people, *cough* you *cough*." She said looking around innocently.

"Whatever Zabini." I said rolling my eyes and smirking.

Then I smelled the most wonderful thing in the world, jasmine, rose, and vanilla. I then, strangely enough, remembered something I overheard my parents talking about when I was just a child.

^Flashback^ **(AN:/ Do you realize how hard it is to focus while listening to random music?)**

"_Lucius! We can't just not tell him! He's bound to find out as soon as he smells the girl!" Narcissa yelled at her husband._

_ "But Cissa, we can't just sit him down right now! What would we say, 'Draco, I'm a veela, which means so are you, I'm sorry son but as soon as you turn 17 you'll experience strange changes since you aren't full veela there for born with these gifts/powers. On top of that you have to find your soul mate before your next birthday or else you might just die of heartbrokenness.' Yes, because an 11 year old boy will understand!" Lucius said._

_ "He will he isn't daft!" She said defiantly._

^End Flashback^

"I need to go home." I said jumping up quickly and sprinting to the nearest apparition point and apparated home.

As soon as my feet touched down in the living room I bounded up the stairs two at a time to my mother's study.

"MUM!" I yelled.

"Draco, what is it darling? I thought you were at the Zabini's with Blaise and Alexia?" she said calmly, walking through the door.

Her words stopped me short, "You knew about her but you never told me?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I knew, Aliana is my best friend," she said waving me off, "now that is not why you came bounding in here at 2 in the morning, so out with it?"

"Is Father a veela?" at that she sat down and her hand went to her mouth.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"When I was eleven I overheard you and Father speaking about it." I said sitting down and rubbing my temples.

"Then why suddenly ask?" she said freezing mid turn.

"Because I remembered and those gifts or changes or whatevers are happening! I blew it off earlier because I thought I was just being sensitive but now I realize it wasn't that!" I said.

The whole day came rushing back in a blur. When I had smelled the food cart down the street and no one else could. When I had seen the full detail on the page of a book Alexia was reading from across the store. (I don't know how I miss that last one.) When I caught a glass of butterbeer that was falling off a nearby table without even thinking about it!

"Damn!" I said out loud.

"Draco! Language!"

"Sorry Mum, I just wasn't expecting this exactly!" I said exasperated.

"Well there's nothing to worry about." She said placing a calming hand on my back.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! I COULD DIE!" I said jumping up.

"No Draco I don't think you will." She said laughing at my dramatics.

"How can you sit there calmly when I have 10 months to find this girl and convince her that spending the rest of her life with me is a good idea?" I screamed.

"You haven't changed a bit since you were a child, getting all worked up when the solution to your problem is directly in front of you." She said still laughing at me.

"What?" I said looking at her in utter disbelief.

"You've already found her or you wouldn't have been here yelling and screaming." She said looking me directly.

That's when it all hit me. I'm sure if you were watching I would either have looked like a deer caught in headlights or a blind man seeing the light.

"Bloody hell." I said sitting down.

My mother laughed at me once again. "Done with the theatrics are you?" she said sarcastically.

"Mum!" I whined.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"This isn't funny! I've been a bloody prat to the girl that's supposed to save me for the past 7 years!" I said jumping up again.

"You always were a little drama king. Draco she already likes the new you, your aura is practically screaming it." she said gesturing to all of me.

"Really?" I said sitting down. Oh damn, stupid veela instincts are kicking in.

"Yes, now go back over there and explain what you just did so that Blaise doesn't think you've gone completely mental, and Alexia doesn't think she's done something wrong." My mother said standing up and pushing me to the nearest apparition point.

"Thanks, I think." I said turning on the spot.

OK! So there you have it! Another chapter! I know this one was really bad and short and I didn't have the whole dramatic, painful transformation most people have but I kind of liked putting Narcissa in there to explain everything in a lighter bit and having overly dramatic little Draco. :D

Anyway hope you like it! I don't really have anything else to say except REVIEW! Because I'll love you if you do! And as one of the authors whose story I read a few days ago said: I know there are some of you who don't review, all you ghost reviewers need to review! I'd really love it if I could hear all of y'all's opinions! And for those of you who didn't want the veela part in there I will be writing another version after I complete this story.

I'm gonna start a random question section at the bottom of these just for fun! So…

What's your favorite character so far?

What's your favorite part so far?

LOVE, SOFI3!~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet mother of Merlin! Y'all are freaking amazing! I leave for an hour or so and I come back and I have 9 emails of reviews, favorites, or alerts! Do you realize that I don't think I've ever had this kinda response before! It's the coolest thing ever to see that the people that have favorite you also have authors that you love on there and as I'm writing this I'm getting more emails! You guys rock! So in honor of my amazing readers (can I call y'all fans?) here is another chapter!

Theme Song: Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff because it kind of explains what Draco is going through! :)

Dedications!

bella2404, Dakotaxoxoxo, diamondpost-draco, Dramione and ron can leave4evr, EllieMay Duncan, HisMinx, iamnotafreakingGOTH, Icelynne, iluvcheer18, Italiancookie2, navidandannie90210, Red5blood5rose, ShaThePotterGeek, ., tokio2323, and VAMPIRE406!

Along with…

ashley1985, autumsweetpea, BananaManiaBubblegum, Brittany009, chaoshound, ..LOVE, lucky n drake .c7c7, Sammie Lupin, SUMMERG97, and sunshine161!

And…

.I.07, winterromance, and !

First set is all of my alertees (that is now a word), and the second set is anyone who favorite this story! The last set is reviewers! And if you did all three or two of them I didn't double or triple your name.

_That is what I wrote when I started… I got about halfway through Draco's first paragraph when a migraine hit me! So I apologize for getting this out later then I would have hoped! But right now I'm in so much pain I don't think I can finish._

_LOVE SOFI!~~~_

!

Draco's POV

Little did mother know I wasn't apparating back to the Zabini's. I actually ended up on the beach where I would come as a child, when my family was still happy. Before the war, before Hogwarts, before everything, back when life was simple. Now everything was better than during the war, but not quite like it was before. Of course that's mainly because my father got put in Azkaban, not that he doesn't deserve it, or it would be any better if he wasn't. This was how it had to be.

But this wasn't the reason I was here! I am a bloody VEELA! I don't even know where to begin to understand this myself let alone explain it to Alexia and Blaise, and the rest of the freaking wizarding world! Lexi already going to have enough to worry about without having a veela chasing around after her and trying to protect her from everything! Right now I'm kind of wishing I had never done that research in fourth year because of Fleur. Damn! This is insane! How am I supposed to tell her all of this and convince her to accept me?

"Come on! You're a Malfoy! You can't become a ninny just because you're now a veela!" I said getting up and turning on the spot resolutely and apparating back to the Zabini's.

"Draco! Where the bloody hell did you go?" Alexia said jumping up off her bed and running to hug me.

"I'm sorry," I said holding her and taking in her scent again, "I had to ask my mother something."

"So you had to jump up and run home?" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Someone was worried about me." I said laughing at her.

"Well…yeah…I was…I was afraid I'd have to take you to St. Mungo's because you've gone mental!" she said blushing and huffing before turning away from me and sitting on her bed.

Then Blaise came rushing in.

"Mate you're back!" he said.

"Yeah, he had to ask his mother something so he just had to give us all heart attacks because he looked like he saw the ghost of…I don't know Hitler in front of him!" Lexi said pouting.

Blaise and I both started laughing at her.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, DRACO MALFOY AND BLAISE ZABINI!" she screamed.

"We're sorry you're just so adorable when you're upset." Blaise said walking over and giving her a hug.

"I don't care." She said quietly.

"So what did you have to ask your mum?" Blaise said looking up at me.

"Uhm… nothing it's not important." I said.

"Liar." Alexia said getting off her bed and walking over to stand directly in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I said slightly stuttering but holding my ground.

"Draco Malfoy don't you even try to lie to me! It's written across your face that you're lying!" she said stomping her foot.

"How can you tell?" I asked suspiciously.

"You just told me." She said smirking and skipping over to her bed.

Blaise started laughing at me, "Man, how is she not a Slytherin! She just got _the _Slytherin Prince to spill his guts!"

"Ha-ha Blaise, you're a riot." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"So tell the truth, what did you ask your mum?" she said also rolling her eyes at Blaise.

"It's completely irrelevant to anything." I said selling it.

"Then why did you randomly leave and then come back an hour later like you had gone somewhere else?" she said stubbornly.

Bloody hell this girl is going to be the death of me! She has an endless amount of interrogation questions in her head!

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"I'll explain later." I said.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said glaring at me in a partially serious partially playful way.

"I bet you will." I muttered.

So, that was officially the worst chapter I've written!

I'm sorry it was short, and bad. I hope it wasn't that bad a disappointment.

I really don't know what to put next. I want to definitely put Draco telling Blaise first and then kind of maybe skip to school because it just seems like it would flow better from there.

I also want to apologize for it taking forever! I as you read had a migraine that was off and on for the past few days so yeah…

But I love y'all! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Next chapter whoever reviews first will have their choice of a cameo or choosing a line for a character or deciding what happens next!

RANDOM QUESTIONS! :

1) Do you think Draco should be overprotective?

2) Is it moving too fast or slow?

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	8. Chapter 8

I am back! Sorry for the wait! I've been reading the newest _Heroes of Olympus_ book! :) And let me just say it was amazing! As much as I loved Jason in _The Lost Hero_, Percy in this one is just way better because he's him! Anyway, this is Harry Potter not Percy Jackson so I will get back to the point.

This chapter is dedicated to navidandannie90210 for winning the contest!

Now, I really am anxious to know what you think! I was kind of sad for the last chapter and the minimal response. I know at least 16 people are following it so is it bad to ask for at least that many reviews? Even if it's just a smile or something it makes my day to know that my story meant enough that you wanted to review! The reviews I did get absolutely made my day! A writer can never say it enough how much it means to be told that they're good at what they love to do! A review is the equivalent to having someone stop you in the street and tell you that they liked your book. Publishing authors can't get instant reviews straight from the readers like we can and I just thinks it's an amazing privilege to know what you think of my work. Also, I want to be able to put some of y'all into the story as extra students when we get back to school so if you could review with a name for your character and your choice of house I'd be super happy!

Anyway now that I'm done ranting about that, please enjoy this story.

Theme Song: Baby's Love Story in My Head (remix) by Justin Bieber ft. Jason Derulo, Taylor Swift, Ludacris (it's totally random and doesn't really make sense but I love it! I don't know where you can find it though I listen to it on a website called playlist (dot) com but it causes viruses for some computers so I don't recommend it! The song is kinda confusing just like Alexia and Draco's emotions in this chapter! :)

Almost forgot the Disclaimer!

Alexia: She doesn't own anything that pertains to the Harry Potter realm.

Me: Except for Draco Malfoy.

Draco: As opposed to your beliefs I belong to no one.

Me: For now… :evil laughter:

Narcissa: Must you traumatize him?

Me: Part of my job.

LOVE SOFI!~~~

Alexia's POV

So, I don't know why it's bothering me, but Draco's been acting really strange all morning! After last night I suppose I've been watching him more closely, but it's almost as if I can actually feel his tension. It's starting to utterly freak me out. I just hope he explains his little excursion soon.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Blaise's cheering pulled me from my thoughts.

"You cheated! Again!" Draco said crossing his arms in defiance.

I rolled my eyes they've been playing Wizards' Chess all morning. Blaise surprisingly has been winning quite a bit.

"Honestly I think your letting him win so he doesn't kick you out." I laughed getting up to sit next to them on the floor.

"Hey!" Blaise yelled in mock hurt from where he was sitting, "That's not fair! My best mate and my sister teaming up against me! That's just wrong!"

"I think we've finally found what we can bond over Malfoy." I said looking over my shoulder at him. He was staring at me deep in thought.

"Malfoy." I said waving my arm in front of his face.

"What was the question?" he said shaking his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing man you spaced there for a second." Blaise said looking as worried as I did at Draco.

"Draco, do you feel alright?" I said putting my hand on his forehead.

"Uhm… yeah." He said.

"Merlin, Draco you're burning up!" I said pulling my arm back, "where the bloody hell did you go yesterday!" I said jumping up and running to the bathroom to grab a cool wet cloth, "Blaise get him to lie down on the couch, and get him a blanket."

Just as I said this his body started racking with shivering.

"Bloody hell mate! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Blaise said as he placed Draco down on the couch.

"I thought it would pass." He said as I placed the cloth on his head.

"A fever doesn't just pass!" I said before I started muttering a few spells, "You have a cold it will be gone by tomorrow as long as you rest and stay inside."

"Thanks." He said.

"You still haven't answered me. What possessed you to go traipsing around last night at two in the morning?" I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"You could've bloody died!" Blaise said standing next to me crossing his arms.

"You know, I don't know how I never realized you two were twins. You have practically identical personalities!" he huffed.

"You're avoiding the question." I said glaring down at him.

"Alright alright!" he said sitting up some, "I went home to ask my mom about something I had overheard when I was eleven and just remembered last night."

"What exactly was it that after you got your answer you had to disappear for an hour?" I asked throwing my arms up in the air and then crossing them in front of me.

"Ufmahfahthahwathaweeah." He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay I'm the master of deciphering his mumbles and even I didn't understand that." Blaise said putting up his hands in surrender.

"Care to annunciate." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Ifmyfatherwasaveela!" he said quickly.

"One more time slowly." I said losing my patience with the boy lying on the couch.

"If my father was a veela." He said slumping down.

"I'm guessing by your reaction she said yes." I said calmly.

"Yes, why are you taking it so calmly, you've already figured it out in your head. I'm one too." He said covering his head with a pillow.

"Uhm, why shouldn't I be calm?" I asked sitting by his feet.

"Well, how much do you know about veela?" he asked.

"Let's see, I know that full veela are born with weird powers like super speed, super strength, ultrasensitive senses, and super good looks. They also have to find their mate by the time they're 18 or else they'll die. They become insanely protective and possessive over their mate after a while. Their mate has to accept them or else they die of heartbrokenness, but what idiot wouldn't want someone whose only goal in life was to make them happy. Uhm…what else? Oh in rare accounts the mate and the veela can share thoughts and emotions." I said all in one breath.

"You realize if you just wrote a book about everything you knew you'd be set for life 100xs over?" Draco said laughing as I finished.

"Ha-ha, but seriously, how much of that applies to you since you're only part?" I said.

"Well so far, ultrasensitive senses went insane yesterday in Diagon Alley, and I am drop dead gorgeous so there's that. Also, I'm starting to be able to feel my mate's emotions, and am starting to get insanely protective and possessive." He said numbering each thing off on his fingers.

"Draco Malfoy, always humble." I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

"Well I try." He said shrugging.

"And completely shameless!" I said throwing one of the couch pillows at his face.

"Watch the face!" he said laughing.

I almost joined in when I realized something, "Wait, you know who she is?" I said looking directly at him.

In the moment he tried to look anywhere but me.

"NO!" Blaise said looking at Draco in disbelief.

"It's not like I had control it's completely involuntary, not that there's anything wrong with her but I don't want you to get mad at me for this!" Draco said holding his hands up in surrender.

I looked back and forth between them trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I yelled loudly enough to break their stare-off.

"Yes, Draco why not enlighten the girl." Blaise said bowing as if to present the floor to speak to Draco. I quickly turned to him for an explanation.

"Well you see Alexia…yohmaymih." He mumbled.

"Again with the mumbling! Just tell me!" I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's you, you're my mate." He said looking at me.

To say I was surprised would be the biggest understatement of all time.

"Me? But how do you know?" I asked sinking back into the couch more.

"For starters I can smell you and it's absolutely intoxicating, secondly, I can feel that right now you're in disbelief but you're also extremely happy for some reason, thirdly, I would do entirely anything for you to make you happy, and lastly, if anyone were to hurt you I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself from killing them." He finished sighing.

After letting that sink in, a strange feeling bubbled up inside of me. I wanted this. A year ago if someone had given me this situation I would've laughed then taken them straight to the mental ward of St. Mungo's.

"So now what do I do?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me in confusion.

"I accept that even if I didn't want this I wouldn't let you die." I said.

He gave me a weird look, "Are you saying that you, Alexia Zabini have fallen for me?" he said placing a hand over his heart.

"Maybe, I was mostly saying that I could in time if you acted more veela and less Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes at how easily we slipped back into bickering.

"Oh, I see so if I were to do this all the time, you'd be able to stand me." He said as he shifted to where his arms were wrapped around waist from behind and his head was on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck.

"Maybe." I said rolling my eyes and keeping the emotions that were ready to explode within me in check.

"Well, don't mind me, I'm just her older brother and his best mate, you know, the one who's going to have to endure their inevitable loveydoveyness that is bound to come from this madness, not to mention that they didn't even ask if they had my permission." Blaise said talking to the wall.

"And exactly how do you feel about this oh wise older twin brother?" I said laughing at his antics. I could feel Draco laughing with me and I had to repress the urge to shiver.

"I suppose I could approve since he'd die without you, and he'll die if he ever hurts you, being that you have what eight older brothers besides me that will also want a piece of him." Blaise said looking up as if to count all the males that would hurt Draco if he hurt me.

I felt a growl start to bubble inside Draco. "Blaise stop taunting him, you have to remember now he has the power to rip you limb from limb if you anger him, plus your making him angry by mentioning the other guys." I said quickly placing a hand over Draco's to calm him down.

"How can you tell?" Blaise asked looking stunned. As I turned I saw that Draco's eyes had turned black as midnight. **(AN:/ I don't know if that was someone's idea so if it was yours tell me because I think it's brilliant and I want to credit you!)**

"Well seeing as he's currently growling at you but you can't here because I barely can, and his eyes just turned black signaling that the veela part of him is in control, if you don't stop I don't know how much damage I could prevent from happening." I said calmly. Looking back I don't know how I did it, I suppose it was because I knew Draco was no threat to me.

"Thanks for the warning." Blaise said gulping before stepping back a bit.

"Draco stop, you're scaring my brother." I said turning around to look at him dead in the eye. To anyone else his eyes would be unnerving but to me it seemed normal. His entire eye from the pupil to the edges was as black as night.

"Sorry," he said looking down in shame as his eyes changed back, "You're amazing you know. I could've killed him and you were completely calm."

"I knew I could control you to a certain extent." I said shrugging getting up and skipping to my room.

"As much fun as this has all been I need a bath. Ta-ta boys, and Draco no more scaring Blaise." I said looking at him sternly.

"Yes, Lexia." He said looking at me with a mixture if adoration and obedience.

As I was in the shower washing with my jasmine, rose, and vanilla body wash, I thought about everything that had happened. I still needed to ask Draco if we were together or what.

WHILE ALEXIA IS IN THE SHOWER…

Draco's POV

Well that was…different.

"Please, don't ever go all veela on me again. It was bloody terrifying." Blaise said shuddering.

"Well, don't talk about guys in relation to Alexia, and when you inevitably do I'll try my best to control it." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It was weird. I was like you weren't there anymore." He said staring at the door his sister had just walked through.

"I wasn't completely, I was like a different part of me had taken over." I explained. In the moment it felt completely natural, which I suppose it was, but looking back on it I realize how it must have been for Blaise and I internally shuddered at the thought.

"That's…strange." He said shaking his head turning to look at me.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm still Draco nothing's changed, just look at it like I'm dating your sister, nothing more." I said waving my hands in front of his face.

"That's still weird for me mate." He said laughing.

"I suppose it is isn't it." I said rolling my eyes and laughing with him.

In the past twenty minutes or so I had gone from the most eligible pureblooded bachelor in wizarding Britain aka Draco Malfoy aka Slytherin Prince, to the boyfriend and soul mate of Alexia Zabini, aka Hermione Granger aka Gryffindor Princess aka 1/3 of the Golden Trio.

"You realize what this means?" Blaise said looking over at me smiling manically.

"What exactly?" I asked looking most likely scared.

"You have to tell my parents." He said laughing.

The thought of telling them this was slightly daunting. They were like my second set of parents I had practically grown up here aside from Hogwarts and my home. Telling them I had basically set their daughters future in stone was a scary idea.

"You are also going to have to go with Alexia to tell the Weasley's." Blaise said falling on the floor rolling in hysterics.

"You're absolutely hilarious Blaise." I said rolling my eyes and throwing a pillow at him.

"Yes, I know." He said taking a bow as best he could from the floor.

"These are the things that would cause me to go all veela on you." I said looking over at him, I knew my eyes had darkened but hadn't gone all black.

"You heard Alexia she said not to do that." He said pointing to the door.

Just him mentioning her pulled me out of my glare. Her warning echoed through my mind.

"You got lucky this time." I said glaring at him but with less effect than before.

Ok! There you have it! Another chapter! I'm really proud of the length! Longest chapter I've ever written for anything! I hope you guys review! If I get 35 reviews before Monday I'll give you two chapters! So REVIEW like your life depends on it!

I'm doing another mini contest! The 3rd reviewer will get to choose the song I use for inspiration on the next chapter!

RANDOM QUESTIONS!:

How many more chapters do you want before school?"

What do you do on the weekends?

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	9. AN I'm so SORRY!

I'm slightly depressed because I had promised myself I wasn't going to do this! But to complete the next chapter I really need your help!

I need a list of pranks, pick-up lines, endearments, insults, and compliments.

I realize that's very strange but that's basically 50% of the next chapter!

I can tell you that right now it's already 2,552 words long so if you guys quickly get in these reviews I'll have it to you ASAP!

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Y'all are amazing! When I started writing this I was 4 off from my goal of 35 reviews, but that's totally okay! I love your reviews they seriously make my day. I'm currently getting really sick from a mixture of weather changes (aka major rain for the first time in almost a year and a significant drop in temperature [20 or so degrees]), and dust stirred up from cleaning my bedroom and sleep deprivation. :P so I'm sad to say that if I get worse than I am right now you probably won't hear from me for a while.**

**I want to thank everyone who answered my Authors Note! Y'all really helped! I will be using all your suggestions throughout the story, so if they don't get into this chapter, look out for them later! :D**

**Anyway this chapter is for bella2404, for a long review, lucky n drake .c7c7, also for a long review, and Dakotaxoxoxo, for winning the mini contest!**

**Theme Song: Perfect by P!nk (as chosen by Dakotaxoxoxo) this song is going to represent the way the guys in this chapter feel about the girls since I'm going to be introducing new pairings or putting in small bits that would show some that are to come. :hint hint: also listen to the Travis Garland version! Absolutely amazing! It gives more insight into the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Blaise: Since Lex and Drake are missing in action I've been given the honor to do the disclaimer…by default.**

**Alexia: We're standing right here Blaise.**

**Draco: Yeah mate, we've been here the whole time.**

**Blaise: Whatever.**

**Together: She doesn't own us.**

**Me: If I did then this story would be terrible seeing as they write it themselves!**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~**

Blaise's POV

After this morning's fiasco I was scared to see what freaky power he exhibited next.

"Would you stop avoiding me like I'm some kind of bomb?" Draco said, throwing his hands up in despair.

"It was subconscious mate, self-preservation, you know?" I said making excuses.

"I'm not going to blow up again, I promise." He said raising his right hand.

"Alright, I believe you." I said, shaking my head at the fact that I, Blaise Zabini, was sitting here absolutely terrified of my best mate because he growled at me for mentioning boys when it came to my sister.

"This is really weird." I said, sitting across from him in the library where we had gone after Alexia had gone to shower.

"Yeah, I never really saw it coming. If I had known I wouldn't have been such a git all these years," He said, looking out into space like he was remembering everything, "In here, Lexi!" he screamed out the door.

"How did you know she was coming?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"I could feel her I think." He said, cocking his head to the side, as if just noticing it himself.

"You can't even tell when you do that, can you?" I said, sitting back and looking at him in incredulity.

"Not really, it just comes naturally." He said, sitting back as Lex came in.

"Boys would either of you like to accompany me to the Burrow?" she asked us, beaming like it was Christmas morning.

"The where?" we said in unison, looking at her like she'd gone mental.

"The Weasley's." she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'd be happy to accompany you, my dear sister." I said, lighting up.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said laughing at me and shaking her head.

"Well since you're going to be going to a place swarming with m-a-l-e-s I think you would need an escort." I said, lying through my teeth like a good Slytherin pureblood.

"Are you sure it's not because of a fiery red-headed girl who seems to have ensnared your mind?" she said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah dear sister, you know me too well." I said, walking off and leaving Draco and Lexi together.

Draco's POV

Blaise actually thought that spelling out males would change anything. I suppose I only was calm because Alexia was so happy and it was infectious.

"How about you, Draco, will you be escorting me as well?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Of course, but I have to ask you one thing first." I said. She looked at me a grin worthy of a Slytherin perched on her face.

"And what exactly is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Miss Zabini." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"Oh my Mister Malfoy, I'm delighted to oblige." She said playing along with the aristocratic tendency I had exhibited.

"Do you mock me?" I said continuing our acting.

"Why yes, I believe I do." She said before getting up and running out of the library, laughing.

"My, my, you're love struck!" said a voice from behind me.

"Pansy, Daphne, what are you two doing here?" I asked, turning around to find the two girls smirking at me.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, lover boy. Blaise and Lexi's parents invited us. Lexi knows we're here." Pansy said, sauntering out the door.

"It's true, they did." Daphne offered, following her friend out.

"Oh, and we know who she was, or is?" Pansy said peeking back in, shrugging, and walking off.

"It's true, we do." said Daphne before skipping out.

"Okay then…" I said to myself staring at the place where they had just been. It wasn't that hard to tell who she had been. She still looked mostly the same as she had before with a few changes.

Alexia's POV

After I had run out of the library, I walked back to my room to change into something nice to go to the Burrow in.

"Hello Alexia, are you in there? It's Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Your parents invited us over to meet you." said a voice from outside the door.

"Yes, come in!" I yelled as I finished putting on my jacket, "Hi, I was wondering when I'd be seeing more of you around here."

"You're funny. I suppose that if we hadn't been separated by houses before, we would've been great friends from the start!" Pansy exclaimed as she walked over to where I was.

"Yes, you're very pretty too!" said Daphne, walking over.

"Thank you, both of you," I said most likely blushing, "I was about to take the boys to the Weasley's, Blaise has a sort of infatuation with Ginny, and Draco won't let me go anywhere where there's men without him." I finished shaking my head.

"So you're the one who's the object of our prince's little secret." Pansy said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yes, I am, but how did you know about it? He didn't even know until yesterday." I said cautiously.

"Actually, he knew when he was eleven and had come to Blaise's house where all of us were ranting and raving about it for 2 hours. I don't know how he and the rest of the boys forgot. Only I and Daphne remembered." She finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"Boys." We all said together before laughing.

"Well, do you want to come with us? I would hate to leave you here." I said.

"I wouldn't want to impose." said Daphne with Pansy nodding behind her.

"Nonsense, let me just owl Ron tell him that the 5 of us will be there shortly." I said, hopping up and writing a quick letter and sending it off with my owl.

"Thank you for letting us come with you." Pansy said standing up and giving me a hug.

"It's no problem, that house needs more girls anyway." I said while laughing.

"Should we go check on the boys?" said Daphne, walking up next to us.

"Yes, I guess we should, Blaise is probably practicing pick-up lines in his mirror." I said making us all laugh as we walked down the hall to my brother's room with our arms linked. I was happy that I was able to make friends with my brother's and boyfriend's friends.

"Oh big brother!" I said screaming through the door.

"Must you bellow? I was about to come out." He said, opening his door, and covering his ears.

The girls and I just laughed.

"Oh, I didn't see you two there." Blaise said noticing the other two.

"They're coming with us so Ginny and I can have some well deserved girl time." I said walking over to knock on Draco's door.

"Draco! We're leaving!" I yelled through the door.

"Coming, Love!" he said through the door.

15 minutes later…

"Is that a flying fuzzball?" said Pansy, squinting out of the window.

"That's Pigwidgeon or Pig as Ronald calls him." I said while laughing. I opened the window for the small hyperactive bird.

"They say that it's fine, although it seems Ron is a bit cautious about having - as he puts it - 'a bunch of slimy Slytherin snakes about." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We'll change that, now won't we, Pans?" Daphne said, linking her arms with her friend.

"You have a crush on one of the other Weasley's, little lady, don't even start." said Pansy, shaking her head laughing.

"And you have a secret crush on a certain black-haired Gryffindor whose name I will not mention. *cough* Harry Potter *cough*." said Daphne.

"You like Harry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I never understood her infatuation with the boy." Draco said coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around me.

"How ironic is that?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"What is?" Blaise said looking at me funny.

"Well, it seems all you snakes fancy a bunch of Gryffindors," I said, walking over to the fireplace. "Come on then, before Blaise, Daphne and Pansy explode from anxiousness."

"Wait, will Harry be there?" Pansy sort of squeaked out.

"Come now, Pans, there's nothing to fear." said Blaise, placing his arm around the trembling girl.

"He doesn't bite." I said, laughing.

"Fine." She said, walking into the fireplace.

"Maybe I should go first." I said as she walked out, blushing a bit.

"The Burrow." I said throwing down the floo powder.

Just as I stumbled out of the fireplace I was enveloped in a three-way hug from Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Lexi! We've missed you!" they said in unison.

"Can't- b-breathe, guys." I squeaked out, laughing a little.

"Sorry." they said sheepishly. They released me from their hold and took a step away, giving me my space.

Suddenly, out of the fireplace stumbled Pansy, straight into Harry's arms.

"Sorry." she said, both of them blushing scarlet.

Next came Blaise, "The festivities may begin; I have arrived." He declared his arms out wide. Ron snorted a bit.

Then Daphne popped out, an anxious look on her face. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked, clutching her stomach.

"That way." The twins, who had just entered, said in unison, pointing to the door to the bathroom which Daphne ran into, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"We'll go hold her hair-"said George, walking into the bathroom behind Daphne.

"And get her a toothbrush," finished Fred, walking down the hall to a cupboard where they kept their bathroom supplies.

And last but definitely not least, "Sorry I took so long." said Draco, only looking at me.

"Well, now that everyone's here, Pansy, Ginny, Daphne and I will all be going upstairs to have some girl time and you boys can all stay here and bond." I said grabbing the girls, including Daphne who had come out of the bathroom with the twins who were all blushing bright red. Together we all ran upstairs quickly, leaving the boys alone.

Draco's POV

After Alexia left us everything got really awkward.

"So, anyone want to go eavesdrop on the girls?" asked one of the twins.

_That_ loosened everyone up.

"A common goal can unite even the worst of enemies." said Blaise, laughing as we all walked to the twins' room to get what they called Extendable-Ears before making our way to the girls' room.

Alexia's POV

As soon as they decided it, I knew they were going to try to eavesdrop.

"Well, since Pansy and Daphne already know about it I should tell you quickly before the boys get here, Draco's a veela and I'm his mate and we have about 3 minutes before the boys put an Extendable-Ear in here so do you guys want to mess with their heads?" I said, smiling deviously.

"Goody-goody Gryffindor is going to prank the pranksters?" Daphne asked sarcastically, smirking.

"As opposed to popular belief, Lexi knows how to have a good time outside of school." Ginny said, smirking with pride.

"What?" Pansy said, placing a hand over her heart, "And I thought she would help Draco with his bad boy side."

"Oh, I will. He'll be whipped into shape in no time." I said, laughing at them.

"So, are they here yet?" Ginny asked, bouncing on her bed in excitement.

"They're at the bottom of the stairs." I said, waiting to hear the footsteps.

_"Ow, Blaise you stepped on my foot."_

_"Watch it, George; you shoved me into the wall."_

_"Ron, you're standing on my pants."_

"They're about as stealthy as a pack of bumbling elephants." Daphne said laughing quietly as we listened to the whispers of the boys rushing up the stairs.

"So, what are we going to do when they get here?" Ginny asked, bouncing even more than before. She giggled deviously.

"Let's mess with Blaise first and then Harry. Then we can move onto Ron and the twins, and if they haven't realized it yet, we'll mess with Draco, but he's a loose cannon now that he's just getting used to his veela 'senses' so let's leave him for last." I said, planning everything out in my head.

_"Hush it, Malfoy! They're going to hear you!"_

"Oh Ginny, have you seen the way Blaise looks at you! He's absolutely mad about you!" Pansy said loudly.

We were all laughing silently amongst ourselves.

"Oh, I know. It's rather bizarre the way he drools at the sight of me, you know?" Ginny said.

"Oh, what are his best and worst pick-up lines yet?" said Daphne, sitting on the bed eating some candy we had in the room.

"Hmm… that's a tough one…they're all pretty bad…" Ginny said, tapping her chin.

_"I told you searching pick-up lines on Google would never work."_

_"You also say that your hair is more precious than food and water."_

_"You have to admit my hair is pretty fabulous... I mean I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy without this hair!"_

"Okay, I got it! His worst was definitely, 'Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone.' When I said, 'Oh really, what is that?' he says, 'It's just that...your numbers not in it'." said Ginny, nodding her head as she finished.

"He actually said that?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, then he said, 'Can I get your picture to prove to all my friends that angels really do exist?' which made up for it... kind of." she said, shrugging but smiling all the same.

"My brother, strange as ever." It seemed our conversation wasn't going as easy as planned.

'We need more; this isn't working!' I wrote on a piece of paper, showing all the girls in the room.

Daphne ran across the room and grabbed a sheet of paper for herself. 'How about we play truth or dare?' She wrote, raising an eyebrow.

'Perfect!' I wrote, as the rest of the girls nodded.

_"They got quiet."_

_"No, really? We had no idea!"_

_"Shut up; they'll hear you!"_

"Let's play truth or dare!" Pansy said, or more like squealed. She and Ginny were more alike than I thought.

"Alright, uhm… Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Daphne started.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like boys who play Quidditch?"

"No, they're so stuck up!" Ginny said while shaking her head and mouthing 'not really' and winking at us. We all laughed quietly, knowing Blaise was a Quidditch player.

_"Looks like you'll be quitting Quidditch when we get back to school."_

"My turn to ask! Okay, Pansy, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Dare!" Pansy said, winking at us.

"Uhm…I dare you to let Daphne give you a makeover blind-folded!" Ginny said, jumping up and down.

'Exactly how does that benefit pranking the boys?' I wrote on my paper.

Ginny grabbed Daphne's paper and scribbled something down. She held it up for me to see, a small smile playing on her lips. 'It doesn't. I just thought it'd be funny!' she wrote, shrugging.

"Alrighty then." Pansy said, rolling her eyes and waiting for Ginny to get all the stuff for the dare.

Ten minutes later, when Daphne was done, we were all laughing at the mess that was Ginny's face.

"This is so coming off." Pansy said, grabbing her wand and casting a spell. The make-up vanished from Ginny's face in a flash.

"That's too funny!" said Daphne, who was laughing hysterically next to Ginny, who had all but collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

_"Don't you have something that we can see inside with in the room of yours?"_

"Alright, my turn. Alexia, Truth or Dare?" Pansy said, looking at me mischievously.

"Truth." I said, not wanting to be on the end of her dares.

"Are you dating someone right now?" she said, smirking.

"_Stupid Slytherin smirk_." I mumbled under my breath.

After that question, I could practically hear Draco smirking outside the room.

"Yes." I said finally.

"Who?" Pansy said smirking even more if that was possible.

"Only one question per turn!" I snapped.

The other girls started laughing hysterically.

"Alright my turn. Daphne, Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Truth." She stated.

"What is the most desperate thing you've ever done to get a guys attention?" I said, smirking.

'This isn't helping!' Ginny wrote on the paper.

'I know, just one last thing and then we'll bust the boys!' I wrote, winking.

"Uhm…probably flirt like an idiot in front of my parents." Daphne answered, laughing hard as she finished.

"Oh Daph! Did you really?" Ginny said, between laughing and catching her breath.

"Yeah, I did." She said, still laughing.

_"These girls are bloody boring!"_

"Mind if I go, Daph?" I asked, winking.

"Of course not, Lexi!" she said, giddy.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?" I said, looking at my red-headed friend.

"Dare." She said, smiling knowingly.

"I dare you to go open the door and tell those eavesdropping boys that they need to scram." I said.

_"Oh damn! Our cover's blown!"_

_"Every man for himself!"_

_"Run!"_

_"You guys were too bloody loud!"_

_"Bloody Hell!"_

As the four of us walked to the door and opened it we saw all of the boys scrambling down the stairs pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

"Boys." We all said together, before following them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay so I feel really bad! I wanted to put more because I didn't get to put everything I wanted in here but the chapter was starting to drag a bit and I didn't want it to be boring! So Dakotaxoxoxo, your song choice is going to be a double theme song because I don't feel I did it just in this chapter!**

**On other details this chapter's mini contest will be a challenge. If you can identify which guy is talking all the times when the boys can be heard while the girls are playing you will win a chance to choose one power Draco will have!**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS!:**

**What's the weirdest thing you've ever been dared to do?**

**Did you think this chapter was too long?**

**Hope you liked this! As I said in an AN a couple of chapters ago, I want to have a couple of OC characters when they all get back to school just to have some drama that I'm planning. So please in your review put a name, house choice, and a small description of how their personality should be. Be forewarned they might become a temporary bad guy!**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~**

p.s. sorry it took longer than usual, I got a beta and I got sick and had some personal issues so here it is!


	11. Chapter 10

**I got a really great response from the last chapter! So thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! No one took my mini contest/challenge thing! I was kinda sad. But I still love y'all! This chapter was harder for me to write just because I didn't want it to get to sappy. I need y'all's help with suggestions of what to do next I think I'm going to send them back to school in the next chapter and I have a few ideas but I want someone to give me a really good OC so that I can make it happen! So until I get some OCs I don't think I'll be able to give you another chapter after this one!**

**Dedication: Everyone! Y'all all get special awards for being the best!**

**Theme Song: Still, Perfect by P!nk**

**Disclaimer: Pansy: She's the best!**

**Daphne: She's the nicest!**

**Ginny: She's the coolest!**

**Fred: She's the funniest!**

**George: She's the sweetest!**

**Blaise&Draco: But she doesn't own us!**

**Me: Love you too boys…**

**Big Thanks to my beta! xXGoldie12Xx**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~**

Fred's POV

"Run, boys! They're after us!" George yelled/laughed as we all made a mad dash out of the house to the Quidditch pitch out back.

"Now you've done it!" Blaise said, laughing along with the rest of us.

"You're the ones who were too bloody loud!" said Malfoy, laughing right along with us. Wait... WHAT!

"Look at that, the slimy snakes aren't half bad, Ron!" I said, patting Ron on the back as we all hid in different parts of the pitch.

"That's until you have to watch Zabini flirt up Ginny!" said Ron, grimacing.

"Hey, what I do isn't half bad as lightning boy over there, blushing like a bright red strawberry every time our dear Pansy said anything!" Blaise screamed across the pitch.

"This isn't benefiting our hiding from the heavily armed and highly dangerous girls!" Harry screamed from another end of the pitch.

"Neither does your informing us!" George yelled from elsewhere on the pitch

"Neither does your informing him that informing us that it doesn't help!" yelled yet another location.

"Neither does your informing us that informing him that his informing Harry that him informing us doesn't help!" yelled Blaise from somewhere to my right.

"OH, HUSH IT ALL OF YOU!" Malfoy yelled from a stop not far to my left.

Just as he yelled we heard someone coming.

"Boys, what are you doing out here! Come inside all of you for dinner!" my mum yelled from the edge of the pitch.

"Sorry, Mum." George, Ron, and I yelled, coming out of our hiding places.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Blaise and Malfoy said stumbling out of the bramble with the rest of us.

"Please, call me Molly or Mum, it's what I'm used to, none of that 'Mrs. Weasley' business." Mum said, waving her arms about, herding us all inside.

"What happened? I thought the girls were following us?" said George to my right.

"So did I. Where'd they go?" said Ron from behind me.

"I don't know. I can still feel Alexia but I can't see her." Malfoy said from my left a bit.

"What do you mean?" said Harry from behind him.

"Now you've done it, Drake!" said Zabini to his left.

"Done what?" I said, feeling protective over the girl who was like my sister and not understanding her actual brother.

"Well, I suppose they're bound to find out anyway. I'm part-veela and Alexia is my mate which means I have special powers, and I'm extremely over-protective of her, which I'm still getting used to... So if I growl at you because you're near her, it's nothing personal; my veela instincts just don't understand you mean her no harm yet. I also can feel her mind and emotions when they're near by." He said like it was a totally normal thing to announce.

"Does she know?" Ron asked like the slow idiot he is at times.

"No Ron, he hasn't told her and he's just announcing it to us like that so that we can all go run off to tell her." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well sorry, I was just wondering." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Okay, so I'm going to pretend like I understand all of that even though I don't and ask you where exactly they are." Harry said looking like he was tired of trying to understand things that were complicated.

"Well I can't feel her now. She was probably nearby and now she's back near the house because I can't feel her anymore." He said looking like he was concentrating really hard.

"Mate, don't give yourself a headache, we just have to be on our guard. Knowing Ginny and Lexi, they've probably already raided mine and Fred's bedroom." George said patting Draco on the back.

"Looks like we have to welcome you to the family, boys." I said, clapping Blaise on the back.

"Well, we would've already had to for Blaise." said Harry, popping up next to us.

"Sadly, it seems my house is to be overrun with slimy snakes." said Ron, looking up as if praying.

"At least some of them are pretty. Right, Harry?" George said, elbowing him.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about." He stuttered out.

"Look at that! Harry's got a crush!" said-or screamed- Ron from the other side of our little gang of men.

"Potter's smitten! Potter's smitten." We all chanted, minus Harry, as we girlishly skipped inside.

"Remind me never to hang out with you people ever again." Draco mumbled from where he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You promised you'd be nice!" Lexi said, walking outside to where we were having dinner since there wasn't enough space inside for everyone to sit.

"I was and then they made me skip!" he said, throwing his arms up.

"Try harder, for me." She said, giving him a pleading look that would've made Moldy Voldy do whatever she wanted.

"Fine, for you." He said leaning down and giving her a hug.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Said Harry from where we were standing putting up the table and setting up chairs.

"Definitely." George and I said in unison.

"I don't know they've always looked rather good together, don't you think Gin?" said Daphne walking out of the house with the other girls and food.

"Yes, I think it will be rather easy to adjust to." Said Ginny.

"You knew?" All of us boys said rather in disbelief.

"Not before today." She said innocently.

"Okay." We said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Come on boys, dinner time!" Mum said from the table.

AFTER DINNER!

"George and I have to go check our stock upstairs. See you all later." I said getting up from the table.

"Can I come?" said a small voice from the other side of the table, "I mean not to impose or anything." She said blushing.

"Of course, Daphne, we don't mind." George said without a heart's beat.

"Really?" she asked, lighting up like it was Christmas morning. This girl was obviously as smitten with my brother as he was for her.

"Sure." I said smiling at the girl that would no doubt be my sister in-law eventually.

"Thanks." She said, jumping up and running over to us.

"Well, I'm heading out. Lavender wanted me to go with her to get something or other. I wasn't really paying attention when she asked." Ron said before apparating away.

"That boy!" Ginny said to the spot where he just stood.

"I was going to head out to the pitch and practice catching the snitch. Anyone wanna come?" Harry asked, standing up motioning to the pitch.

"I'll come, since Lexi and Drake will most likely be wanting alone time and I don't think I could survive listening to Blaise's pathetic pick-up lines." Pansy said, getting up and walking over to Harry and linking arms with him.

"I'm going inside to play chess." Ginny said, getting up.

"Not by yourself, you aren't!" Blaise exclaimed, running after her.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Lexia." Draco said, looking over at the girl next to him.

"Wait till we all leave before you snog each other's brains out, would you?" I exclaimed, pretending to shield my eyes as I grabbed George, who grabbed Daphne and ran upstairs to our bedroom.

"Fred Weasley!" came Lexi's screech up the stairs.

Draco's POV

After everyone had gone off to do their own thing, Lexia and I laid out a blanket on one of the hills behind the Burrow.

"It's strange, you know, being here. When I was younger, if someone told me that anything that's happened this summer was going to happen, they would've been sent straight to St. Mungo's." I laughed lazily, letting my eyes drift over to where Lexia was staring up at the stars.

"Same here. Well, at least the second part. I've spent every summer since third year here." She said still staring at the stars with a nostalgic smile.

"Really? why?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why she stayed here instead of with her parents.

"Well, I'd go home for a while, but it never felt like I fit in there after a while, when the Weasley's invited me to stay here I jumped at the offer to be where I felt at home." She admitted, looking like it wasn't just me she was admitting it to.

"You never belonged there, but I'm glad you ended up where you did." I said, sitting up. A cool wind blew over us, sending a cool chill.

"Why?" she asked, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Because if you hadn't been raised by them and had been raised in the world I grew up in, imagine what our world would be like today." I said, looking down at her. I was proud to call her mine.

"I guess you're right. But still, it wouldn't have been that bad. Harry and Ron would've figured out everything on their own eventually." She said, waving off my praise.

"Are you mad? We would've all died first year without you!" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I suppose that's true, isn't it?" she laughed, "I guess I still don't see myself as all that important in the big scheme of things. It was all Harry and Ron's doing that we're safe. Even Neville played a part. Me, well, I never did anything but read and kill a single Horcrux."

"You don't even realize it, do you?" I said, looking at her in complete and total awe.

"What?" she said looking at me like I was the mad one.

"Every year since you've re-entered this world, you've saved us! Again and again, you use that know-it-all brain of yours to save us from the most evil man that has ever walked the face of this planet!" I said, holding her face in my hands.

"You make it sound like I saved the world by reading a few books." She said trying not to look me in the eye.

"Hey, _look at me_. You did save the world by reading, and remembering, and keeping those two blithering idiots you call best friends on track." I said, making circles on her cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you, Draco, for showing me my true worth." She said, closing her eyes and leaning into my palm at the same time.

"Your welcome." I said before enveloping her lips with mine in a sweet, slow, simple kiss.

Blaise's POV

"You so just cheated!" I said, pointing at her chess pieces.

"You can't cheat at wizards' chess, Blaise." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you can! You just did!" I said, knowing she was right but, just something about this girl made me want her mine, and Merlin's pants did she look gorgeous when she was angry.

"I didn't. That's just called winning." She said, moving her last piece to win.

"That's just wrong." I said as we cleaned up.

"No rematch?" she said, looking over at me devilishly.

"No rematch. You'll just beat me again." I said, glaring at her in defeat.

She threw her head back and laughed. If you watch those cheesy muggle movies where the guy sees the girl of his dreams in slow motion that's what this was like. She was glowing like an angel. Her red locks looked as if they were on fire. She looked like a goddess.

"Stop staring at me." She said, hiding her face.

"Don't," I said, pulling back her hands from her face, "You look beautiful when you laugh."

"Thanks, I think." She said, smiling while cocking her head to the side.

"I meant it. I've given up on those stupid pick-up lines Draco found me." I said, looking away and rubbing the back of my neck.

"He found them? From what I heard you used the internet and searched them when he told you not to." She said, laughing and walking to a different part of the house.

"Who told you that and where are we going?" I asked, following her up the stairs to the second level.

"Well, we all heard when you and Draco were fighting about it outside my bedroom door because you all are the worst at stealth ever, and I was going to go to my room and since you're following me I suppose that means you're coming too." She said without looking back.

"You guys heard everything?" I gulped.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

As we kept walking down the hall, she opened her bedroom door and I followed her in.

"So, why exactly are we coming in here?" I asked her, standing awkwardly.

"Because I find it's more comfortable up here and I was planning on spying on Lexi and Pansy." She said as-a-matter-of-factly, plopping down on her bed.

"What is it with you Gryffindors and your Slytherin tendencies?" I asked, sitting on the chair next to the window by her bed.

"It's what keeps all you Slytherins up at night wishing we were yours." Ginny laughed. There she goes again! It's hypnotizing!

"Why do you stare every time I laugh?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Was it that noticeable?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes." She said, laughing a little.

"It's just... you're breathtaking when you laugh." I said honestly.

"Really, I used to hate my laugh." She said, looking out the window.

"Well, I love it." I said, sitting next to her.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your cheesy pick-up lines?" she asked, looking over at me suspiciously.

"I promise." I said, holding up my right hand.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now." She said, laughing, "Sometimes, I wonder why boys always ask me out. I can never seem to stay with anyone longer than a few months. There's been fighting and him just using me to get back at someone else and even just wanting me physically. No one's ever really made me feel special. I guess Harry did for a bit, but after the last year we grew apart and we lost feelings for each other. Now I just don't know if I'll ever find someone who wants me for more than just a conquest." She said leaning back into her headboard.

"Is that what you think I want you for?" I asked her quietly.

"Isn't it?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"Ginny, I want your heart before any other part of you." I said, taking her hands in mine and kissing her palms.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly as she bit her bottom lip innocently in thought.

"Okay." She stated simply.

"Okay what?" I asked confused.

"I'll give a chance to win my heart." She laughed before turning to lay her head against my chest and letting my arms encircle her.

"Thank you." I said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. For the first time ever my world was complete. I had the most beautiful girl on the planet in my arms and she was giving me the chance I'd been waiting three years for.

Harry's POV

After Pansy agreed to go to the pitch with me, I had mixed emotions. I didn't know whether to be excited and show off or be terrified and hide in the clouds.

"Thanks for letting me come with you." She whispered through the darkness as we walked up the path to the shed that held our brooms and equipment.

"You're welcome, but really, I should be thanking you. I'd be left out here alone if not." I said. Where'd that come from! Dad must be watching over me...

"Well then you're welcome as well, Mister Potter." She said before giggling a bit. Her laugh was like twinkling bells. **(AN:/ I know I just used the laugh but it's not gonna be the main point here!)**

"We have just arrived at our first destination, Miss Parkinson." I said, gesturing towards the shed.

"Am I to accompany you in your practice or am I to simply sit and watch you, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Ever the lady, Ms. Parkinson, but I was thinking of a slight change of my previous plans." I said, coming up with the perfect plan to ask this girl to be mine.

"And what would your new plans entail?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"I was wondering if you would honor me with your company on a broom ride over the countryside." I said, pulling my broom out of the shed and closing it.

"But I don't have a broom." She said.

"We could share mine." I said calmly, but inside practically praying that she would agree.

"Sounds like fun." She said, grinning up at me as I mounted the broom and let her slide on in front of me.

As I let her grasp the broom and put my hands on top of hers she looked back at me and smiled. Then I took off and she screamed at little before laughing as we soared up, up, and up.

"This is much better than I imagined." She said as we reached a comfortable altitude and glided over the pond behind the Burrow. She reached her hand down and splashed me a bit laughing. I laughed along with her.

"You imagined taking a broom ride with me over the English countryside?" I asked, looking down at the blush that had tinted her cheeks.

"Once or twice. Have you ever imagined it?" she asked. I loved this girl's honesty.

"In all truth, I actually have." I said, laughing a bit to myself.

"Really?" she asked, turning a bit to look at me.

"Yes. Ever since that night in the Great Hall when you were ready to turn me over, I've imagined what it would be like to have you next to me through everything." I said not holding back.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes my honesty gets the best of me and I make a fool of myself." She said, blushing again.

"I think we all could use a little dose of Pansy Honesty." I said as I lowered the broom to land next to the water.

"I don't know, my honesty usually just hurts people." She said, turning away from me and looking over the water.

"Come sit with me?" I asked, motioning to the spot next to me on the grass.

As she came to sit, I took my time at admiring the beauty that was before me. Her long hair, black as midnight and big, blue, eyes bright as the morning sky.

"I think everyone could use honesty like yours. By lying to people or telling them what they want to hear we only give ourselves trouble. Lies and secrets don't get us anywhere." I said, looking over at her.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me by your side through everything?" she asked shyly, peaking up at me through her long lashes.

"I did." I said, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face and caressing the side of her face as she leaned into it.

"I would love to be there." She said with her eyes closed, smiling.

When she said those words, I knew the biggest smile ever known had broken out across my face. I pulled her closer and held her tightly to my chest, her small figure meshing with mine perfectly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OMG! I'm seriously proud of this chapter! I can admit it isn't one of my best but I rather liked.**

**I kind of lied if I said this was the last chapter before school. I'm going to have one more just because I thought this one was starting to drag a bit.**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

**As said in previous chapters I need your OCs I can only make so many myself and I want y'all to feel like you're a part of the story. I'm looking for two specific ones: A) Fred's girlfriend! B) Jealous girl/boy for when they get back to Hogwarts to add a bit of drama.**

**Also as previously stated no one took the last challenge so it still stands and I'm adding another one for this chapter. This chapters challenge is the OC quest, the first two people who's OCs fit the requirements will automatically fill those spots. If I don't get anyone to take these challenges then I'm kinda sad.**

**On with tradition…**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS!:**

**Are you a girl or boy, and what country (or if from US state) are you from? (Just wondering)**

**Which is your favorite paring besides Dramione?**

**Thanks to everyone again for reading and special thanks to my beta xXGoldie12Xx, check out her fic MudLove, it's one of my favorites!**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~**

_Small note from xXGoldie12Xx (Beta) - I'd just like to say that nightshadeprincess567 did a wonderful job on this chapter. The writings of the special moments between all the characters was brilliant to me, especially the Blaise and Ginny laugh moments. The way she described it was brilliant! Now, REVIEW! This girl deserves every single one she gets!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so this one was a bit difficult for me to do because I was unsure of what I wanted to do with the two OCs I got. I wanted to say I'm going to mesh your ideas because with one I got a full personality and the other I just got a name. And I felt that the one with the full personality would be perfect for Fred's girlfriend and that was the name that I got too. (That just confused me…) anyway! I'll be using the personality from one person and the name from the other! I'm not putting the OC in this chapter just in case those that reviewed with them have any aversion to my idea.**

**Also extremely sorry for the wait! At first I wasn't writing just because of lack of inspiration and other insane drama I won't bore you with.**

**That being said on with tradition!**

**Dedication: navidandannie90210, laurena1234, Red5blood5rose, ..LOVE, and CelinaLestrange! All for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Super big thanks to my beta Goldie! She's the best! I love her writing!**

**Theme Song: whatever song you think it should be:D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Draco: I love this girl because she makes me have a heart.**

**Me: Tin Man…**

**Draco: Then again she still doesn't own me so…**

**Me: Hater**

**Draco: At least I'm not a muggle.**

**Me: Don't tempt me!**

**Draco: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I could.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

George's POV

After a while of being up in the room and doing what we said we were going to do with only a few distractions, *cough* a bit of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder *cough*, we sat down on the bunk beds Fred and I have shared since birth, and Daphne sat with her legs through the ladder that led from my bottom bunk to Fred's top bunk.

"So... how long have you guys been inventing stuff?" she said in her sweet as honey voice.

"A while now, I think. We started in fifth year, right George?" Fred said, looking down at me.

"Wha-, oh yeah, right, fifth year." I said, shaking my head.

Daphne giggled a little bit. "Well, you guys are really good at it. I mean, who would've thought up a bag that you can hide in from your younger siblings, or a candy that makes your voice mimic whoever you want?" She said, pointing to boxes of what she was talking about, lying around our room.

"Well, we've had long enough to think about it." I said, thinking of all the times we've needed aforementioned items.

"I can imagine. Sometimes, I wish I was as lucky was you guys, Lexi, and Blaise to have a twin. I have a sister but, she isn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around." She said, wistfully.

"Well, now you have us as your honorary family." Fred said, hanging upside down from his top bunk to get a closer look at the two of us.

"Thanks." She said, laughing.

"Hey, Fred, I need your help! Lavender has got something wrong with her. She won't talk and she's been crying a lot!" Ron said, running into the room, panting.

"Of all the people here, why me?" Fred asked, laughing at our little brother's predicament.

"Because you're the only one who's had a girlfriend for more than 15 minutes that isn't busy!" he whined.

"Alright! I'm coming! You're starting to sound like your stupid girlfriend." mumbled Fred as they walked out of the small room.

"That girl really is a handful." Daphne said, laughing.

"I don't know why Ron puts up with her. She's a menace! No one likes her, not even Mum, and Mum likes everyone." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to find him a Slytherin to fall desperately in love with like everyone else." She said, winking at me.

"I thought it was you Slytherins who fell hopelessly in love with us dashing Gryffindors." I replied, popping my collar. Daphne snorted.

"That's what we intend to make you believe or else you'd get all 'We have Gryffindor pride and a bunch of slimy snakes will not take our dignity!' or some rubbish like that." She said, laughing at her own joke.

"We do_not_sound like that!" I exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"So you people say." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Cheeky little devil, you are." I said, laughing at her antics.

"Why thank you! I didn't think anyone would ever notice!" she said, taking a bow.

"Well, you're welcome, my dear." I said, laughing with her.

"You're different, you know. You and your brother, you're not like the rest of the Gryffindors. I mean, yes, you're fiercely loyal and act selflessly like them but you're not one of those 'only break the rules if it helps the greater good' kind of Gryffindors. You're more of an 'I'm going to break the rules because I want to' Gryffindors." She said, or rather ranted.

"Thank you…I think?" I said, laughing a little.

"It was a compliment." She replied, smiling.

"Good." I said.

The awkward silence that followed was,_well_, awkward.

"HEY! YOU LAZY SNAKES UPSTAIRS, WE'RE GOING HOME!" screamed a voice from downstairs that sounded suspiciously like Alexia.

"I believe that's my cue. It was nice to meet you, hang out, and stuff." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"If you're going to surround yourself with us Gryffindors, you're going to have to learn how to properly say good bye." I said, smirking at her petite frame.

"You're Slytherin smirk is making me scared, Mr. Weasley." she said, smiling while eyeing me suspiciously.

"A_hug_, Ms. Greengrass, was all I was referring to." I said.

Then she hugged me. Just like that. She closed this distance and wrapped her arms around my middle, and it wasn't even slightest bit awkward! It was almost as if she was made to fit perfectly into my embrace. My arms fit around her and hers to me like puzzle pieces.

"Goodbye, George." She said, looking up at me, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before she turned to flee from my room.

"Farewell, my Daphne." I murmured after she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy's POV

We had just arrived back at the Zabini Villa. **(I figured since every other home has its own title, like Shell Cottage, the Burrow, Malfoy Manor, and Grimmauld Place.)** Ginny had come back with us and all us girls were in Lexi's room, hanging out.

"Oh my Godric!" said Ginny, as I finished my story of my night.

"I didn't know Harry had a romantic bone in his body." Lexi said, laughing a little.

"He always was rubbish with women, wasn't he?" Ginny giggled.

"Well, he was a perfect gentleman tonight." I huffed in defense of my boyfriend. *squeals* I can't believe HARRY-FREAKING-POTTER is my BOYFRIEND! It's completely unreal!

"Earth to PANSY!"

"Sorry." I said, blushing severely.

"Well, it seems everyone is all love-drunk, bubbly, and day-dreamy, so let's just go to sleep." Lexi said after looking at all the far-off look on everyone's faces.

"Goodnight, girls." I said.

"'Night Lexi, Pansy, and Daph."

"G'night Daph, Gin and Pans."

"Sleep tight, ladies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**I know its super late! Life has been hectic.**

**Also sorry it wasn't as long as usual. I'm kinda searching for where to go from here. I'm looking for some ideas! I want you guys to give me ideas, so songs, prompts, and other such items are greatly appreciated!**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~3**


	13. Chapter 12

WOW! Y'all are freaking amazing! I just wanted to share a little bit of my I think you're the most fantabulous fans ever!

Countries and # of readers: (let me know exactly who you are and where you're from so in the next chapter I can recognize you guys with more than just stats.)

Netherlands-1, El Salvador- 2 (My Grandparents on my mom's side are from there!), Greece- 2, Bulgaria- 2, Singapore- 3, Italy- 3, Mexico- 3, India- 4 (My dad is from there!), Poland- 5, Thailand- 6, Spain- 6, Japan- 7, Denmark- 9, Ireland- 13, Hong Kong- 14, Hungary- 14, France- 14, Brazil- 22, Germany- 24, United Arab Emirates- 28, New Zealand- 37, Sweden- 40, Philippines- 78, Canada- 106, Australia- 129, United Kingdom- 150, United States- 698

And that's just last month! You guys are amazing and deserve this chapter!

So I just really wanted to thank y'all. When I feel down I look at this and I'm astounded by the fact that so many people cared to notice a small town girl from Texas.

So this chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Big thanks to Goldie, my beta! She puts up with my crazy writing and helps me through my crazy writers block!

This chapter is mostly going to be a joining chapter so it'll be another short one I'm sorry!

Theme Song: Today was a FairyTale by Taylor Swift!

Disclaimer:

Me: Well since everyone is off in the land of bliss and I'm stuck here in reality I'm doing this one on my own.

Ron: Not really, I'm not lost in the land of bliss, Lav broke up with me.

Me: Well we'll find you a nice Slytherin girl.

Ron: Nice and Slytherin don't belong in the same sentence.

Me: I can kill you off you know.

Ron: But I'll always come back in someone else's fic and J.K. would never kill me.

Me: You hope. But alas you don't belong to me!

Ron: It's alright, if they go to your fictionpress and find your stories, Wouldn't Change a Thing, and The Story of Us, they can see characters that belong to you.

(You like the little self advertising ;D)

Also sorry I'm skipping ahead so far, I'm so stuck I can't write summer anymore! I'll go back and have a few flashbacks but I can't get into the feel of summer right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several months had passed since that day at the Burrow, with the "snake invasion" as Ron still likes to refer to it as. Over the rest of the summer they had all gotten to know each other better. Ron and Lavender had broken up that night, and George had asked Daphne out in only a way that a Weasley twin can: fireworks... during the day... on her birthday... with her face in them...while everyone was around. But alas, their blissful summer had to come to an end with school.

When their letters came from Hogwarts, they were all over at the Zabini Villa in the pool.

(Flashback)

"Alexia, Blaise! You and your friends' letters are here from Hogwarts!" said Momma Zabini, as she had been come to be called by all the children.

"Coming, Mum!" Lexi said, jumping out of the pool with the others hot on her heels.

"Here you are Alexia, Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Pansy." Momma Zabini stated as she handed each teenager their letter. Fred, George, and Fred's girlfriend, Desiree, stood on the side watching as each of them opened the letters.

Quickly, they each skimmed over the normal part that came with every letter before getting to the good stuff.

"I'm Head Girl!" Alexia said, jumping up and down.

"Of course you are, love." Draco said while laughing, before giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm still Quidditch captain." said Harry, smiling slightly.

"I got co-captain one." Ginny said, reading over her letter.

"I got second." Ron said, grinning maniacally.

"I'm no-one special. Mine's just a regular letter." said Pansy, holding her letter up for all to see.

"Its okay, Pans. That just gives you more time to watch Harry practice." Daphne said, laughing.

"I didn't get anything either if that makes you feel any better." said Blaise, shaking his letter whilst smiling.

"Me neither." Daphne said.

"I got Head Boy." said Draco, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"How in the bloody hell did you manage that?" Ron asked.

Everyone laughed, some more than others. "I have to take Weasley's side on this one mate." Blaise said, laughing.

"Well, opposed to popular belief, I'm quite intelligent." Draco stated firmly before sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Of course you are sweetheart, no one doubts you." Lexi said in a sugary sweet tone that made Ron and Blaise gag. Lexi giggled slightly.

"Thanks, love." Draco said before hushing her giggles with a simple kiss on her sweet, plump lips.

(End Flashback.)

Now, it was just before the first of December, and snow cluttered the grounds. The kids hadn't had much trouble, obviously a lot of people were hesitant to accept the relationships that had blossomed between the snakes and lions, but after a while, everyone got used to it, or at least acted that way...

Currently, Alexia and Draco were in the midst of planning something similar to the Yule Ball for everyone to celebrate the holidays. Because of the year's extra need for school time that was lost during the war, none of the kids would be able to go home for any of the holidays.

"Decorations, food, band, dress, tables, time, permission, dance lessons..." Lexi listed off to Draco. She had been working for hours now, making sure everything was perfect for the ball.

"Lexia, love, everything is fine." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto his lap from where she was pacing.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I'm just nervous. This is the first real event I've ever planned!" she said as she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck.

"I know you're stressed, but I also know how absolutely perfect everything is going to be because you worked so hard!" He said after lifting her chin up to look her dead in the eye.

"You're only saying that because your veelaness is telling you to." She said, pouting.

"I don't think that is a word, dear, and of course not! Everything is going to be perfect! Just wait and see!" he said, tapping her on the nose to emphasize his point.

She giggled lightly and rested her head on his chest to be calmed by his steady breathing.

"Alright, I'll believe you…this time." She said, laughing joyfully at the expression that crossed Draco's face at that very moment.

As the year had gone on, Draco had gotten used to his powers from the veela within. His senses were, of course, harder to get used to back in school because the amount of people was very distracting at first. But nonetheless, he learned to control them.

He had also learned that with his connection with Alexia, which he could not only locate her but feel her emotions and accidentally appear with her where she was if she was thinking about him…after the first two weeks of school with unintentional vanishing and reappearing wherever she was, all the teachers agreed that they should be put in all the same classes to refrain from distractions or class interruptions.

Along with his powers, he also learned that if by his next birthday they hadn't bonded (no not like that, you dirty minded people! Get your minds out of the gutter!) they could both lose their lives. After he learned that the bonding was basically like a wedding only instead of "You may kiss the bride", it was more like "You may now bite your wife on the neck and the venom in your saliva will make it so that you can read her mind and she yours and no other man will be able to touch her and all will know she is yours and your magic will mix and she'll have all your veela powers and basically your married but not really because you still have to have a wedding for it to be legal" or something along those lines…

**OMG! Y'all I'm sooo sorry I've been taking ages to update! I started writing this in November so the stats at the top were from then but seriously y'all are absolutely amazing! I love y'all! Review! The first five reviewers will get special dedications and a chance to meet Tom and Emma! (No not really but we can dream right?)**

**You know I've been thinking about that one scene in DH pt2 where Voldy is all like "Hey y'all kiddos come join me and you shall live!" and Malfoy Mini is all like 'Hmm…maybe if I stay here on the winning side I'll live?' and then even though you know he goes with his family you're still at the edge of your seat hoping he'll choose to stay…**

**ANYWAY! LOVE Y'ALL SOOOO FREAKING MUCH!**

**LOVE SOFI!~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

It was the night of the winter ball and well...Draco lied.  
>Everything was in complete and utter chaos.<br>And that was to put it mildly.  
>First years hung from the chandeliers upside down from their dress robes.<br>Second years had all somehow been shrunk down and were currently trapped in various jars around the Great Hall.  
>Third years were changing colors. Some fast some slow.<br>Fourth years were spilling secrets much to the effect of _Veritaserum_.  
>Fifth years couldn't speak at all, many of which were turning various shades of red and purple trying to get their point across.<br>Sixth years were enjoying the festivities trapped in portraits.  
>Seventh years were transformed into infants.<br>And the class that had come to be known as the Eighth years were all running around like mad people trying to fix it all.  
>Oh! and the professors you may ask? Sleeping. Nothing could wake them.<br>"How the bloody hell did this happen?!" Ron yelled pulling several first years down from the chandeliers.  
>"I'll give you one guess." Blaise said silencing a group of fourth year girls.<br>"Peeves." Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, and Lexi said all at once.  
>"Look let's all take a year. Uh...Luna, Ron you take the first years. Harry and Pansy see what you can do to collect all the second years. Blaise and Ginny you do what you can to get the third years one color...whether it's natural or not. Daphne could you silence all the fourth years and then unsilence the fifth years? Draco get the sixth years out of the portraits and I'll see what I can do about the seventh years..." Lexi said taking charge as usual.<br>"Got it." they all said going to their various tasks.  
>After all the first years were taken down and sent to bed Luna and Ron went to help Harry and Pansy gather all the second years and leave them on one table. Then the four helped Blaise and Ginny herd the third years together and line-up. After those six helped Daphne silence the fourth years and group them together as well before the seven moved onto the next year. The fifth and fourth years were put together and they awaited for their unsilencing. They helped Draco gather the portraits with all the sixth years. Lastly they helped Lexi get all the seventh years together into a makeshift playpen they made out of some of the tables.<br>"Now what?" Draco piped up.  
>"Well let's all go look at the second years." Ginny suggested.<br>They all went over to where dozens of jars sat containing the entire class.  
>"Well...uhm who volunteers to be experimented on to be changed back?" Lexi asked the group.<br>One girl in the back did the best she could to get their attention.  
>"What's your name love?" Draco asked her as they took her out of the jar.<br>The little girl blushed, "Ariana."  
>"Well Ariana I'm not sure if this will hurt but let's see if this works. <em>Finite Incantatem!<em>" Lexi said pointing her wand at the girl.  
>Nothing happened.<br>"Rats!" Pansy yelled.  
>The whole lot of them looked at her like she'd grown a second head.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>They shook their heads and turned back to the problem at hand.<br>"What about this? _Engorgio!_" Harry tried pointing his wand at the girl.  
>She grew a little but not much.<br>"Uhm..." Lexi though aloud.  
>"Maybe Ginny should try? Her charms are usually really strong." Blaise suggested.<br>"That's brilliant! _Grandio!_" Ginny tried.  
>The girl grew back to her normal height.<br>"Thank you so much!" the girl said throwing her arms around Ginny before skipping off to her dormitory.  
>"Alright Gin do you think you can take care of the rest of them?" Daphne asked.<br>"Yeah!" Ginny smiled enthusiastically.  
>"Next!" Pansy laughed.<br>"Third years." Blaise said as the group came up in front of them.  
>"<em>Finite Incantatem!"<em> Lexi tried.  
>Nothing happened.<br>"It was worth a shot." Draco encouraged.  
>"<em>Reverti Colorem!"<em> Luna tried.  
>A few of the students changed back.<br>"I think that'll work if you keep at it!" Ron reassured her.  
>"Alright." She said in her sugar sweet airy voice.<br>After a few more times all of the third years were back to normal.  
>"I finished with the second years!" Ginny said excitedly running over to the group.<br>"I finished here too!" Luna smiled.  
>"Okay then fourth years!" Daphne laughed.<br>"I have no idea how to reverse this...it's as if they've all been fed _Veritaserum_...I don't know how long it lasts." Harry stated.  
>"It depends on how much they've been given." Lexi and Draco said at the same time.<br>The group laughed.  
>"Alright well I'll try and brew up some <em>Aversandiserum.<em>" Draco said kissing Lexi's forehead before running down to the Potions room to start his brew.  
>"Okay so you lot are okay to return to bed...we'll get you the serum first thing in the morning." Lexi said sending the fourth years off.<br>"Fifth years!" Blaise yelled.  
>"Hush Blaise!" Lexi whispered covering his mouth.<br>_"Inverso!" _Blaise tried.  
>All the students tested their voices.<br>There was a cry of success as the whole class ran to their dorms talking animatedly to make up for the time silent.  
>"Now for the sixth years!" Pansy cried.<br>"A simple extraction spell should work don't you think?" Daphne asked.  
>"I suppose." Blaise said.<br>"_Evello Totalum."_ Lexi said casting over the whole group of portraits.  
>One by one the students popped out of their frames and thanked her before running off to bed as well.<br>"I don't think any of us will be able to do anything for the seventh years..." Blaise said.  
>"I know I think we need to just get them all to some sort of nursery." Pansy suggested.<br>"What about the Muggle Studies nursery?" Ron suggested.  
>"That's brilliant! Everyone grab a couple of them." Lexi laughed at the stares she got, "Oh just grab them and let's go!"<br>After getting all of the seventh years to sleep the group stumbled back to their own rooms and slept.  
>All forgetting the teachers that were still asleep in the Great Hall.<p>

this was totally pointless! mkk bye~!3


End file.
